An American in Hogwarts
by Lady Elysabyth
Summary: Quinn isn't your normal American, Follow Quinn from American Muggledom to Hogwarts and Back to America. I'm not good at these, it's my first fanfic be nice. thanks R & R, Takes place OOtP but some things different. NevilleOC
1. Chapter 1: A Similar Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY RELATED PLACES, EVENTS, PEOPLE, ETC. THEY ARE OWNED BY J.K. ROWLING,etc. I OWN QUINN STEPHINSON, HER FAMILY,AND HER STORY LINE ONLY!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THE BEGINNING IS A BIT LIKE HARRY'S BUT DON'T JUST SKIM YOU'LL MISS A LOT IT DOES CHANGE. AND QUINN COULDN'T BE AMERICAN BECAUSE SHE NEVER APPLIED FOR CITIZENSHIP AND SHE WASN'T BORN IN AMERICA.**

* * *

Quinn Stephinson sat in the attic looking through the small, dark, dusty window. The rain was pouring down outside, but still the window looked drab and dirty. Around the attic there were old dusty boxes, and old xylophone, a couple of broken bikes, and other odds and ends.Her hair was a dark red and her eyes a teal green. Her face looked tear stained. She wasn't very tall, her head reaching 5'2" at her tallest. She was on the skinnier side, but not too scrawny. She looked down at the think red book in her hands. 

Then she continued writing, "Today I found out my parents were from England and I was born there, so I'm not an American citizen, because the only way to become an Americancitizen if you aren't born here is to marry an American or to be nationalized,and according to my aunt I haven't beennationalized. I wonder what happened to them, or why I don't live with them. I'm in the attic again; I like it here better than anywhere else. My cousins usually don't come up here."

There was a loud banging on the stairs up to the attic, quickly she slammed the book shut, slid it under the loose floorboard and closed the floor again.

"I told you she'd be up here, she's always up here by herself," said her 15-year-old cousin, Tabitha, who was aboaut 6 inches taller than Quinn, with messy dark brown hair and ugly hazel eyes.

"Hi Tabitha, Dres, and Lyn," Quinn said cautiously.

"Our mom wants you to come downstairs and start dinner for us," Dres, her 11-year-old male cousin, said laughing. Dres was about 5'2", he had dark messy hair like his older sister. In fact, he looked like a smaller male copy of his older sister.

Quinn stood up quickly and ran past her cousins. She turned left down the hallway to the top of the stairs heading to the first floor. She quickly descended those stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw a letter poking underneath the door, she grabbed it quickly and shoved it in her pocket. Then she proceeded to her left intothe kitchen.

"Hello Aunt Marie."

"Girl come here and help me cook."

As Quinn walked towards the stove where spaghetti sauce was starting to boil her youngest cousin, Lyn, who was only 9-years-old, walked into the kitchen. Lyn was only about 4'2", but she looked nothing like her brother and sister. She has long, straight blonde hair. Her eyes were a crystal blue. In fact, everyone said that she looked like her father, whereas the other two, they looked like their mother. But Quinn would know nothing of that as she had never met her cousin's father.

"Mom, can I help cook?" Lyn said quietly.

"No, your cousin is taking care of it. '

Quinn shot her cousin a look of appreciation because Lyn was the one was was nicest to her, "Aunt Marie, I have to go to the bathroom, maybe you or Lyn could stir the sauce for a few seconds?"

Aunt Marie, Tabitha, and Dres weren't that mean to Quinn. But they weren't nice either. For the most part they treated her like she was a burden. Lyn was nice to her. Her aunt Marie, and her cousins did treat her with a sort of respect as if they knew something that she didn't know. But always kept a keen eye on her.

"Fine! Lyn stir the sauce, but hurry up you ungrateful little wench."

Quinn ran to the bathroom and took out the letter that she shoved into her pocket. It was on funny parchment like paper with emerald-green ink. It was addressed plainly to her:

Miss Q. Stephinson

Preferably the Attic

1138 Third Avenue

Antigo Wisconsin, 54409

U.S.A.

There was no stamp on the envelope. Shocked, she turned the letter over. She noticed a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"QUINN! GET OUT HERE!"

Quinn stuffed the letter back into her pocket and ran back to the kitchen.

-A Week Later-

Quinn was still puzzling over the letter she got, it was from a school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, to be exact.

"I guess I have to show it to my aunt sometime," she said to herself while sitting in the attic.

She slowly walked down from the attic into the living room, which was in the back of the house. Quinn always hated how the house seemed to be backward. In the living room, her aunt was sitting on the chair behind the couch. This was very strange since she usually sat in the chair to the left of the couch. Her aunt looked like she had bedoing something butwith hearing Quinn approach she tried to look like nothing was up. The couch was facing the television set, which was left of the only window in the room.

"I'm glad my cousins are with their father today," she thought.

"Um, Aunt Marie," Quinn said quietly.

"What?"

"Um, well you see," Quinn, said hesitantly.

"Get on with it girl. I have important things to do."

"I got this strange letter, from a school, a school in England, and well it says I'm a witch."

Her aunt Marie looked at her amazed.

"My god! You're one of us, we were all certain you'd be like your parents, both of them were muggles. You never showed any signs of magic in you, believe me we tried to get you to show something. I thought I was a muggle too, but I was acceptedto aWizarding school but later transfered to a different school,Beaubaxtons, and meet my now ex-husband there."

Quinn looked at her aunt like she was crazy.

Marie continued, "You oldest cousin, Tabitha, is a Squib, someone from a magic family that can't do magic. But Dres got a letter from an American Wizardry school. But it only makes sense that you'd got to Hogwarts, you're British after all."

"Um, Aunt Marie?"

"Yes girl?"

"Well how do I respond to the letter? It says something about an owl."

Marie walked into the kitchen, "Come on girl!"

Quinn followed her. Marie pulled some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink out of a drawer that was always locked, and proceeded to write a quick response, and then she whistled. A small brown owl flew to the window.

"Take this to Hogwarts."

Marie looked at Quinn, "Well we have to get you to Britain now don't we."

Aboutthree weeks later,Quinn found herself on a plane headed for London with her Aunt Marie. Quinn looked out the window of the plane as the water soared beneath her.

"Aunt Marie?"

"Yes what?" Aunt Marie said in a crabby tone, "Girl I hate flying on airplanes, but we couldn't risk anything else to get you to Britain. Hurry up!"

"Why do we have to go to London to get my supplies, wouldn't it be easier to just get them in America?"

"Well yes, but you see, your money is there and you'll be staying there till the end of summer."

"By myself?"

"No with the daughter of a wizarding family I used to be very close to, her name is Desaray Amy Sparker."

"Oh," Quinn said quietly and closed her eyes.

When Quinn next opened her eyes she heard her aunt saying.

"We're almost there; we'll be landing in a minute or so wake up and get ready."

Quinn sat up immediately. She reached into her bag and pulled out the diary she used to hide.

She started writing. "I'm so excited; I've never been to another country before. Well unless since I am British you count America, but I grew up there."

Quinn shoved the book back into her back and held on, she hated when the plane started to shake. As the plane came to a halt Quinn looked at her aunt. Marie stood up and pulled her.

"Well come on Quinn, grab your carry-ons and lets get going."

Quinn quickly grabbed her bag, stood up, and followed her aunt off the plane.

"Hurry up, Quinn."

Her aunt walked over to a deserted area and raised her wand; suddenly a huge, purple, triple-decker bus came zooming up.

"Allo, I'm Stan, and I'll be yer conduct….oh Merlin it's Marie, you're back in Britain? 'Ow longs it been?"

"Far too long Stan, far too long. Can you get us to the Leaky Cauldron; my niece is a witch! She's going to Hogwarts!"

"Well get on get on, Ernie let's go to the Leaky Cauldron for Miss Marie."

As soon as Quinn stepped on the door slammed shut and the bus zoomed around the streets.

"Eh, I don't feel so good," said Quinn quietly.

"Shh, we'll be there in a minute," her aunt scolded her.

The bus suddenly lurched to a stop in front of a grimy looking pub. Quinn looked around thinking that her aunt would never take her into a place like that. Her aunt waved to Stan and headed off the bus, she followed close behind. Much to her amazement her aunt walked straight into the pub. Quickly running she followed her aunt into the pub. When she entered she saw all sorts of strange people. Quinn looked around and spotted her aunt sitting with a couple and a girl with black hair and red streaks who looked about her own age. She walked over there and sat next to her aunt.

"Ah, this is my niece Quinn, Quinn this is Mr. And Mrs. Sparker and their daughter Desaray."

"Maman, can we go and start getting supplies, just me and Quinn, si tu plait?"

Her mother waved a hand at her.

"Let's go."

Quinn followed the other girl out the back of the pub.

"My parent's are British but I was raised in France," said the other girl quickly as a man poked a wand at a brick wall and it sprung to life.

"Whoa, weird," Quinn said delightfully, "Cool, my parent's were British and muggles, and I was raised by my aunt in America."

Desaray reached into the pocket of her light blue, low-rider jeans and pulled out a list.

"Let's go to Gringotts first."

"Um ok, let me go back and talk to my aunt for a second."

Quinn turned and ran to her aunt.

"Aunt Marie, I don't have any money."

"Oh silly me," her aunt reached into her pocket and pulled out a delightfully cute little silver key, "run to Gringotts, vault 396."

Quinn grabbed the key, "Um, alright."

She ran back to the other girl.

"Let's go."

The two girls spent the day shopping for their school supplies, wondering about each other and Hogwarts. Frequently they stopped so Desaray could explain some things to Quinn about the wizarding world.

"All we have left," Quinn said looking at her list, "is wands, let's go!"

The two girls walked quietly into Ollivander's.

"Why hello, Hogwarts no doubt, both needing wands, I suppose?"

A strange man walked out from the back.

"Um, yes," Quinn said quickly.

"Wand arms please," he said pulling out to measuring tapes.

Quinn watched Desaray hold up her right arm and Quinn did the same. Ollivander started to measure both of the girls, well actually the tape started to measure them, he went back to fetch some wands. When he returned he handed each of the girls a wand.

"First one," he said to Desaray," Phoenix feather holly 10 inches, try it out"

"She flicked her wrist but nothing happened, he quickly took it from her.

"Well you try this one first, Dragon heartstring ash 7 inches, very light."

Quinn took it, but nothing happened when she swished it.

"No, no, no. This will never do," he turned and grabbed two more boxes, he handed one to each of the girls.

"Miss. Sparkers try a Dragon heartstring cedar 13 inches."

Again, nothing happened.

"How about you Miss Stephinson, how about a Phoenix Feather Oak 8 ¾ inches?"

Quinn got the same result as Desaray, absolutely nothing.

He quickly grabbed the two wands and put them aside.

"How about Unicorn hair mahogany 8 inches, Miss Stephinson? And Unicorn hair willow 10 inches for Miss Sparkers."

The girls looked at each other and swished their wands, nothing happened yet again. He took the wands and walked to the back of the room.

"Miss Stephinson try Phoenix feather maple 7 ½ inches, and Miss Sparkers…how about Unicorn Hair maple 9 inches?"

The girls moved the wands and sparks flew out of the ends.

"Very nice, very nice," Mr. Ollivander said as they were leaving his shop.

When the girls arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron the adults were gone but had gotten a room for the girls. When the reached their room there were two owls, a small tawny one and a larger black one. Each cage had a note fastened to it.

The tawny one's note said "Desaray" and the black one's said "Quinn".

"Must be from my parents and your aunt."

Quinn looked at her confused but decided to lie down.

"So how long till term starts anyway?"

"You really are strange, Quinn, it starts in 2 days."

* * *

**Rosemunde **No not exactly, thanks for the review!** Desaray **is this better? 


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends Old Friends?

The next two days flew by very quickly for Quinn, in fact in the months to come the two days seemed combined and to take place in maybe just an hour. But at the time, it seemed to be only aweeks until Desaray and she were on their way to King's Cross Station.

"So, how exactly do you get on Platform 9 ¾?" Quinn asked Desaray, while looking at her ticket.

"Well, I'll show you when we get there," Desaray said, and then pointing at the cab driver. "Muggle."

"Oh," said Quinn, wondering if Desaray even knew how to get on the platform.

When the cab arrived at the station the driver unloaded the girls' trunks and owls, which were fortunately sleeping. Quinn paid the driver and started to walk, pushing her cart with the trunk and owl on, towards platforms 9 and 10. Desaray was following closely doing the same thing. When they got there the girls looked at each other.

Suddenly they heard a man's voice, "…packed with muggles, how typical, but I guess it could be worse…"

The two girls looked at each other and looked towards the voice. They spotted a man who looked to be in his mid-30s with blonde overgolden hair, he was tall and skinny,and a young boy with messy light brown hair with slight natural blonde highlights, who appeared about 5'4". Quinn put her hands up to her red hair and pulled it back into a ponytail, feeling self-conscience. The girls walked over to the man and boy.

"Um excuse us," Quinn said quietly, "we're trying to get on the Hogwarts Platform."

"Tu n'est pas intelligente, Quinn," Desaray muttered, glaring at Quinn.

The man chuckled heartily.

"Come on we'll show you, you must be first years."

"I'm William Davis, but call me Liam, I'm a first year at Hogwarts too, always known I was going to be going here, my parents are wizards, it's only natural for me to. Plus my two older sisters and my older brother all went to Hogwarts"

"Hi, I'm Quinn!" Quinn said sweetly, "my parents were muggles, but my aunt and most of her family are Wizards, I grew up in America with my aunt's family."

"Wicked! America what's it like?" Liam asked laughing.

"And I," Desaray said with an air of superiority, "was raised in La France. But my parents are British, so I'm going to a British school instead of Beaubaxtons, which was my first choice. Plus my parents want me to go to Hogwarts, I'd rather not though."

Quinn looked at Desaray; astonished by the fact her new friend could be so shallow.

"Cool, so what's your name?" Liam said not taking Desaray's snobbishness to heart.

"Come on kids, its right here, now just walk into the barrier between platforms nine and ten."

Liam looked at his father and smiled. Then Liam walked straight into the wall,Quinn watched him, expecting him to run into a solid wall but he disappeared into the barrier. Next, Quinn, followed by Desaray, walked through to find themselves and a totally different platform. The platform was packed with excited or nervous students and their anxious parents.

"You really didn't know how to get onto the platform did you?" Quinn whispered to Desaray.

"Shhh," Desaray whispered back.

Quinn, Desaray, and Liam said good-bye to Liam's father and walked on to the train.

"Let's get an empty compartment," Liam suggested.

Desaray walked until she found an empty one.

"Come on this one is empty."

She carried her stuff into the compartment and the other two did them same.

"So, what did you say your name was?" Liam asked curiously.

"I didn't, but I'm Desaray."

The three of them sat and talked about the differences in each of the countries they were raised in, what they hoped to learn at Hogwarts, the adventures the wanted to have while at school, and what house they each wanted to be in. Even though most of the time was spent explaining to Quinn what the other two were talking about.

Suddenly an older girl walked in.

"Hello, I'm a Gryffindor Prefect, Hermione Granger, and I thought you'd like to know we'll be arriving at Hogwarts in a few minutes so you should put your robes on. Leave your things on the train; they will be collected later. When we arrive you should follow the directions that Hagrid will give you. Hope you're in Gryffindor," the girl with bushy brown hair said.

"Whoa, that was...interesting…" Quinn said as she slipped her robes over her school uniform.

Desaray and Liam copied her.

"I thought she acted like a know-it-all," Desaray said.

"Desaray, calm down, you're just being super-sensitive," Quinn said.

"I am so nervous," Liam said, "I heard that you have to cross the lake by yourself and then fight a troll to find out what house you're in."

"Don't be absurd," Desaray said looking quite worried.

"We should have asked the Prefect."

The train lurched to a stop; Quinn, Liam, and Desaray looked at each other.

"Well I guess we have to get off the train now," Quinn said as she was walking out of the compartment.

Liam and Desaray followed her off the train.

"Firs' years o'er here, firs' years!" said a giant of a man.

"Come on that must be Hagrid," Liam said.

The three of them walked over to the giant of a man.

"C'mon, follow me—any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

All of the first years followed Hagrid down a steep, narrow path. Nobody spoke at all.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called to the first years, "jus' round this bend here."

All of the first years oohed and aahed as the narrow path opened onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other said, windows sparkling in the starry sky was an enormous castle with many turrets and towers.

"Now, no more'n four to a boat," Hagrid said pointing to a fleet of small boats on the shore.

Liam, Quinn, and Desaray got into one boat with another boy, who hadsandy brown hair.

Hagrid shouted, "Everyone in? Right then—FORWARD!"

The fleet of small boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which seemed as smooth as glass. Again, everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle. It towered over the lake as they sailed nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

"Heads down!" Hagrid yelled as the first boats reached the cliff.

They all bent their heads as the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel until they reached an underground harbor, where they all clambered out onto rocks and pebbles. Hagrid started off down a passageway with all the first years hurrying to keep up. They came out onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. Everyone walked up a flight of stone steps and huddled around the huge, oak door.

Hagrid raised a gigantic first and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here, go to the Great Hall."

She pulled the door open wide, the stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing everyone led to the upper floors.

The students followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor, they could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right—the rest of the school must already have been in there—but Professor McGonagall showed them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. Everyone crowded in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your sets in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking and you will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

Liam turned to Quinn and Desaray, "that sounded pretty rehearsed didn't it; I bet that's the same speech she gives every year."

"So, I wonder what the Sorting really is," Quinn said nervously.

"Maybe it's some sort of test or spell you have to try," Desaray said hopefully.

Quinn swallowed nervously.

"Move along now, the Sorting Ceremony's about to begin."

Professor McGonagall had returned.

"Now form a line and follow me."

The Great Hall was illuminated by thousands and thousands of candles that were magically floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students where sitting. The tables were laid with flittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in lien facing the other students, with the teachers behind them, hundred of faces were staring at them.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged still in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched, frayed, and extremely dirty. For a few seconds there was a complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth—and the hate began to sing:

"_Oh I might be the newest sort,_

_But I've been aged with the greatest care_

_I'm one of the smartest hats around_

_I'm just not made for any old hair._

_I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_I'm one of the smartest hats you'll know._

_There's nothing in your head that _

_That the Sorting Hat can't find,_

_Just try me on and I will tell_

_Where you ought to be._

_In Gryffindor, you might belong_

_Where the brave of heart do dwell,_

_Daring, nerve, and even chivalry_

_Do set the Gryffindors apart._

_In Hufflepuff, you might belong,_

_Where just and loyalty reign supreme,_

_The patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And aren't afraid of toil;_

_Or in wise old Ravenclaws,_

_If you've a willing mind,_

_Those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps if none of those_

_That in Slytherin you'll find real friends,_

_Cunning folk, who use any means to achieve their ends,_

_Belong here in Slytherin._

_So come on now,_

_And be not afraid_

_Just try me on_

_It doesn't hurt a bit!"_

The entire hall bust into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

She commenced with names and most seemed to go to either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, with a fair amount in Slytherin, and a decent amount in Hufflepuff.

"Davis, William."

Liam stepped forward and tried on the hat. It took about a minute before calling out, "GRYFFINDOR."

Quinn whispered to Desaray, "What if we're in different houses?"

"Then we'll live."

The tides turned and most seemed to be going into Slytherin and Hufflepuff now.

"Sparker, Desaray."

Desaray walked forward with an air of confidence. The Sorting Hat quickly yelled, "GRYFFINDOR."

"Oh great, I'm going to be in a house by myself," Quinn thought.

"Stephinson, Quinn."

Quinn walked slowly up to the stool and tried on the hat.

"Hmm, not too hard, not hard at all," she heard a voice inside her head.

"Not Slytherin," she thought.

"No of course not, that's not you at all, but maybe Gryffindor or Ravenclaw," the voice came again.

"Gryffindor, please Gryffindor," she thought.

"Well then, it shall be," the voice yelled, "GRYFFINDOR."

Quinn took the hat off and walked over to Liam and Desaray.

"That wasn't so hard," Quinn said as the rest of the students were getting sorted.

Desaray and Liam nodded in agreement.

After the last student "Ziber, Elizabeth" was sorted "Ravenclaw", Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster,had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Butterburs! Sweak! Nunimaker! Centnice! Thank you!"

He sat back down again. Everybody clapped and cheered. Suddenly the plates were piled with food.

Quinn, Desaray, and Liam looked at each other, smiled, and became to eat. Everyone ate to their hearts' content. When everyone had finished the food disappeared and was replaced with deserts. When everyone finished with those, everything again disappeared leaving the plates and goblets spotless. Dumbledore rose again. The hall fell silent.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch Trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch and their House's Quidditch team Captains, which are, Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, Hufflepuff, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ravenclaw, Terry Boot. And now before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words,

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing._

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

When everyone had finished everyone applauded.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore said, wiping his eyes, "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

All the students rose.

"Gryffindors follow me this way," said the Prefect from the train, "I'm a Gryffindor Prefect."

All of the Gryffindor first years followed the girl straight to the 7th floor; she paused outside a portrait of a Fat Lady in a Pink Dress.

"This leads to the Gryffindor Common room, right now the password is Mandragora."

The portrait swung open to reveal a large room with couches, chairs, tables, and a fireplace.

"Boys dormitory is up these stairs," the Prefect said pointing up one staircase, "and girls dormitory is up these."

Most of the students went up to their rooms. Liam, Desaray, Quinn, the Prefect, and a few other older students stayed down in the common room.

Liam, Quinn, and Desaray went and said in some armchairs off to the side.

"This has been an interesting day," Quinn said to the other two.

They nodded in agreement.

A ginger-haired girl walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley, you're first years right?"

"Yea, so what?" Desaray said.

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering."

"I'm Quinn, Quinn Stephinson."

"You're American!" Ginny said recognizing Quinn's accent, "Why aren't you in an American School?" Then turning to Desaray, "And why aren't you in a French school?

"Because our parents' are British, so we are, I was raised in America by my aunt, and Desaray was raised in France."

Ginny turned to Liam, "so where are you from?"

"No where particular."

"Ok, I just thought maybe all our first years were not raised in Britain."

"So, um, could you show us around, maybe introduce us to some people or something?" Quinn asked politely, "I mean if it isn't too much trouble."  
Desaray scoffed, stood up, and walked up to her dormitory.

"What was that all about," Liam asked.

"She's sick of me asking everyone for help."

"Oh," he said trying not to yawn.

"Go to bed Liam, go to bed."

Liam stood up.

"Good night Quinn, good night Ginny."

"Sweet dreams," Quinn said.

Liam walked up to his dormitory.

"I might be able to introduce you to some people, come over here."

Ginny walked to where the rest of the people were, in front of the fireplace. Quinn followed her.

"Everyone this is Quinn, she's a first year."

There were four boys and another girl sitting around the fireplace.

"This is Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, my brother Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigan all fifth years. Oh and I'm a fourth year."

"Hi," Quinn said quietly.

Ginny sat in the last chair.

"Pull up a chair," the boy she thought was Ron, he had ginger hair like Ginny, said with a flick of his wand there was a chair between his and the boy she thought was Harry.

Quinn walked over and sat down.

"So, Quinn was it, where are you from?" said the boy she thought was Neville.

"Um, well I was raised in America. Could all of the guys say their names so I'm certain who I who?"

"Sure, I'm Harry," said the black hair boy with glasses on one side of her.

"I'm Ron," said the ginger haired boy.

"I'm Neville."

"I'm Seamus," said the sandy haired boy.

"So why are you coming to Hogwarts if you're American?" asked Neville.

"She didn't say she was American she said she was raised there," said Hermione.

"My parents were British, I never knew them, and I was raised with my three cousins by my aunt. My parents were muggles, my aunt's whole family, until her, where muggles. Everyone thought I was going to be a muggle too, so I grew up knowing nothing about all of this."

"How old are you cousins?" asked Ron.

"Tabitha's 15, my aunt called her a Squib, and something about not doing magic; I'm not sure what that was about. Dres, well he's 11 and he's going to an American wizarding school, and Lyn is 9 she was the only one in the house ever nice to me. In fact my aunt left me a note saying not to bother to come home until end-of-term, and not then if I could find somewhere else to stay, I think she's going to try to get Desaray's parents to take me."

"Wow you have a squib in your family," Seamus said.

"Situation sounds similar to someone else's," Hermione said glancing over to Harry and Ron.

"So you're all alone in a new country?" Ginny asked.

"Well not exactly, me and Desaray had to stay together at the Leaky Cauldron for the last few days, my aunt's back in the States and her parents are back in France. And there's Liam, he seems kinda cool."

"I thought the boy's name you were with was William," Hermione said.

"Well yea, but he's called Liam."

"How can you stand Desaray, the few seconds I talked to her she seemed stuck up."

"She's just handling the new country, all alone thing differently then I am, it's ok she'll get better." Quinn stood up, "thank you for being kind, I wanna talk to you guys and girls again sometime, but I'm still messed up from the time zone thing so I'll think I'll go to bed. Good night."

All of the older students said goodnight to her and she walked upstairs.

She followed the stairs to a door that said "First Years" and walked in she saw her things pilled in front of a bed, she lie down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Meanwhile downstairs.

Hermione and Ginny were ganging up on the boys.

"Come on admit it, you find her absolutely intriguing."

"I'll do no such thing and now I'm off to bed," Seamus said getting up and walking towards the boys' dormitory.

"She's interesting, but I know someone else I find more interesting," said Harry, "and that's all I'm going to admit."

Neville turned pink.

"I will admit nothing and you cannot do anything about it,' said Ron.

"C'mon Neville, you know you like her."

Neville mumbled something, nodded his head, stood up and followed Seamus.

"I admitted the truth now I'm off to bed, have fun Ron," Harry said following after Neville.

Ginny and Hermione pulled out there wands.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can do to get you to admit it?"

"How is it any of you twos business what I think of the girl?"

"Because we say so!"

Ron looked around the common room to find it completely empty apart from him and the two girls.

"Bloody hell, there's no way to get out of this is there?"

"Ronald, don't even think about trying to escape just tell us!"

"Fine, she's interesting, for a midget."

"Ron, you're a prefect, don't call them that, and you're just lucky Ginny didn't tell her you were a prefect as well."

Ron took off running after Harry.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other.

"Nevillelikes her, he admitted it, but I think Ron does to." Ginny said to Hermione.

"Oh of course, that's why he didn't answer."

The two girls started to laugh then went upstairs to their dormitories.


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning a Life at Hogwarts

**Author's note:** this chapter was going to be longer but some people have been hounding me to get a new one posted so here it is.

* * *

The next day Quinn woke up excited for her first day at Hogwarts. She quickly got dressed in her school uniform and ran down to the common room. She walked over to the bulletin board, where many students were gathered. She saw a notice that read: 

_Classes Will Start Tomorrow_

_Because If_

_Any First Or Second Year Student_

_Wishes To Take_

_Alternative Classes_

_Taught By_

_A Fifth Year Student_

_Or Older_

_Must See Their_

_Head-Of-House_

_And A_

_Prefect Of Their House._

As all of the other student's were discussing the notice, Quinn looked around for Hermione. She spotted Hermione sitting, alone, at a table reading a thick book. Slowly, Quinn walked over to Hermione.

"Good Morning, Hermione."

"Oh, good morning, Quinn. How did you sleep?"

"Very well thanks, I was wondering…"

"Not once did anything like this ever happen at Hogwarts," Hermione said closing the book, it read Hogwarts: A History.

"Ok?" Quinn said puzzled.

"Oh, sorry, what did you want to know?"

"Well, um, I was wondering about the alternative classes…"

"Oh, they're a great idea but the notice is a little incorrect, that's why you must talk to us. Actually you have to still take part of the class with the assigned teacher."

"That would still be great, I was wondering if I could try it."

Hermione took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a note on it.

"Give this to McGonagall," she said handing Quinn the paper, "otherwise she will tell you to come talk to either Ron or I, since we're the prefects."  
"Thank you, um.."

"Yes?"

"Whose all teaching?"

"Well a few other older students, you'll find out if McGonagall thinks that you would be ok in the Student-taught classes."

"Ok."

Quinn looked around for Desaray or Liam but neither seemed to be there, she did notice Ron, Harry, Ginny and a few other students that she knew. She waved at Ginny as she headed out of the common room.

"Hmm, I wonder where Professor McGonagall is," she said to herself.

"She's probably in her office," a voice said from behind her.

Quinn jumped.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, hi...Neville."

"Hi, so why are you looking for McGonagall?"

"Oh, um," Quinn said blushing, "so I can take the Student-taught classes."

""Well I'll show you where she is. Which classes are you planning to take?"

"Well, um, all that I can."

"Well, Hermione is teaching Transfiguration. Harry is teaching flying lessons. I'm teaching Herbology, and I don't know who else is teaching what."

"Ok I'll definitely take Herbology then," Quinn said smiling.

Neville blushed a deep red.

"Well this is it, so I'll um well I guess I'll see you later," Neville quickly turned and walked away.

Quinn pulled out the note from Hermione and walked in.

"Um, good morning Professor McGonagall."

"Good Morning, Miss Stephinson, how may I help you?"

"Well um, well," Quinn handed her the note from Hermione.

Professor McGonagall quickly read it and looked up.

"Which classdoyouintend on taking?"

"Um, what classes are available?"

"Transfiguration, Flying Lessons, Herbology, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Charms. So basically all of the first year classes, except Care of Magical Creatures, that will be taught by Hagrid assisted Lavender Brown, who is a fifth year student and Potions, Professor Snape didn't think that a student could handle teaching Potions."

"Well I'd like to take all of them."

"Ok, if you have problems youcan always switch back to the regular classes." Professor McGonagall handed Quinn a piece of parchment, "this is your schedule, Hermione Granger is teaching Transfiguration, Harry Potter is Flying Lessons, Neville Longbottom is teaching Herbology, History of Magic is being taught by Seamus Finnigan, Defense Against the Dark Arts by Draco Malfoy, and Ron Weasley is teaching Charms. More Ravenclaw of Hufflepuff student's volunteered to teach second year classes so you wont have any of them and Draco Malfoy was the only Slytherin to volunteer, I am so proud of Gryffindor."

"Ok, thank you Professor," Quinn turned to leave, "have a good term."

Quinn walked out of the room and tried to find her way back to the Gryffindor common room, but got confused because the stairs kept changing.

Finally she found herself completely lost, and she started to cry. A couple of portraits tried to comfort her but to no avail. Suddenly a vase was thrown at her.

"Ickle firstie is lostie isn't she," said a strange voice.

"Peeves, leave her alone, we saw her first let us torment her," a pair of ginger-haired, twin boys said.

"Be my guests," Peeves said throwing a vase at the boys and disappearing.

When they where sure Peeves was gone the boys looked at her.

"We're Fred," one said

"And George," said the other.

"Weasley," the said in unison.

"We're not really going to torment you," said Fred.

"We just said that to get Peeves to go," said George.

"Are you two related to Ginny and Ron?" Quinn asked.

"Oh she already meet the other two."

"Yes, they're mine and George's little brother and sister. We also have three older brothers."

"Wow," Quinn said amazed.

"I'm.." Quinn started.

"Quinn," said George.

"Stephinson," said Fred.

"Wow."

"Is 'wow' all you can say?"

"Come on we'll get you back to Gryffindor tower. Too bad you aren't a Second year, you'd have a class with us teaching."

Quinn just stood there amazed.

"Well are you coming or not."

By this time she was confused on which one was which.

"Um sure."

"So what class are you teaching?" Quinn asked.

"Second year D.A.D.A."

"What?"

"Defense against the Dark Arts."

She followed them. They led her straight back to the Portrait.

"Mandragora," said one.

The Portrait swung open.

"There you go," said the other.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem," they said in unison.

Quinn walked into the common room and found it nearly deserted, except for the group she met the previous night scattered throughout it. She walked over to Hermione.

"Thank you Hermione! Now I'm taking all of the first year classes that I can that are student-taught," she smiled.

"McGonagall let you take all, she must think you're really up to it then. You're welcome."

Ron moaned.

"You're taking ALL of them?" He asked.

"Yeah why?"

Ginny giggled.

"Because," Hermione said, "some of the boys were hoping no one would take their classes so it would be easier for them."

"No," Ron said blushing, then he turned to Hermione, "Whose teaching DADA, Hermione?"

"Malfoy, why?" Hermione said, "oh no!"

"He's not going to be fair to Gryffindors," Seamus added.

While they were discussing Malfoy, Quinn walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace. Liam and Desaray walked in.

"Where have you been?" Liam asked.

"We've been searching for you."

"She was signing up for the Student-Taught classes," Ginny informed them.

"Why'd she want to do that? Now we're not going to be in any classes together," Desaray whined.

"Well actually," Liam said, "I signed up for some of the Student-Taught classes as well, before you woke up Desaray, so I'll have some classes with each of you."

"Yea plus Care of Magical Creatures and Potions are taught by Professors so we'll have two classes together," Quinn said.

"C'est desagreable!" Desaray said as she stormed off to her dormitory.

"We really have to learn French," Liam said to Quinn, "I'm going to go explore the castle some more, see you later."

Liam walked out of the common room.

"Oh my god, when I was coming back I got lost and Fred and George saved me from Peeves," Quinn said dreamily.

Ron scowled at Quinn's dreamy expression and Neville looked crushed.

"So you've met my brothers," Ginny said smiling.

Seamus and Harry nodded their approval at Quinn's first Hogwarts crushes.

Hermione looked at all four of the boys.

She whispered to Ginny, "_Seamus and Harry don't like her but Ron and Neville definitely do."_

Ginny giggled.

Quinn snapped out of it.

"Anyway, so are you're classes going to be hard?"

"Well Hermione's is sure to be, but the rest of ours, nah probably not." Ron said.

Hermione glared at Ron.

"My class isn't going to be tough, it's just going to be exact."

"Be careful of your Defense Against the Dark Arts, Draco Malfoy is teaching and he's a Slytherin, he's sure to take points from Gryffindor for everything," Harry said.

"Ok, I'll be extra prepared," Quinn said.

"But don't act like a know-it-all either, he's sure to think of Hermione and take even more points," Ginny warned.

"Oh and don't let him know that you're muggle-born," Seamus chimed in.

"Why?" Quinn asked.

"Because some Wizarding families think they're better than everyone else cuz they're 'pureblood' but it's not true. But the Malfoy's think like that and he hates muggle-borns." Ron said with a glare.

_This is going to be tough_, Quinn thought, and then she said, "I doubt I'll be good at anything,"

"Oh you will be, look at Neville he's good at Herbology and nothing else," Ron said.

Neville blushed.

"And look at Hermione she was muggle-born and she's great at everything except flying," said Harry.

"That's true," said Hermione.

"Don't worry," Ginny said encouragingly, "everything will be alright in the end."

"Don't forget to study," Seamus said.

Quinn smiled at everyone.

"Hey I'm going up to my dormitory, I'll be right back."

Quinn walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Desaray was in there and it sounded like she'd be crying.

"You ok, Desaray?"

"I'm fine," she growled back.

"Well you can come down to the common room if you want, it wont hurt you."

Quinn grabbed a handful of books and walked back down.

"Oh no, another Hermione," Ron said when he spotted the books.

"I doubt she's another Hermione," Harry said, turning to Quinn, "have you read Hogwarts: A History?"

"No, not yet, I haven't even started anything yet. I'm just trying going to learn everything about the magical world, since I was muggle-born and everything."

Hermione nodded her approval and Harry tried to pat down the front of his hair.

"Well do you know anything about the magical world yet?" Ginny asked.

"No nothing, my aunt wouldn't tell my anything, she said that I shouldn't delve into the past, and she told my cousins not to tell me anything. I haven't gotten a chance to read anything yet, I spent the last two days of break at Diagon Alley so I was window shopping most of the time."

"Oh well, we have out own piece of magical history in this room." Ginny smiled.

"Really?" Quinn said intrigued.

Ron glared at Ginny.

"Yes," Ginny said, "He's called Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived!"

"GINNY!" Ron said, "what if Harry doesn't want everyone to know."

"Well, everyone already kinda knows."

"Well you don't have to draw attention to it," Ron barked back.

Quinn interjected, "It's ok, I'll find out for myself, you don't have to embarrass Harry."

Harry smiled at her. Quinn picked up the first book and started to read.

Time passed quickly with Hermione and Quinn reading, Ginny writing a letter home, Ron and Harry playing Wizards Chess, Seamus going through a Quidditch magazine, and Neville attempting to write a lesson plan, but secretly watching Quinn.

After an hour or two Quinn stopped and stretched her arms.

"I'm going for a walk to stretch my legs, I'll..," Quinn said.

"I'll go with you!" Neville said quickly.

"To make sure you don't get lost," he added, blushing, after a couple of seconds.

"Like that will do much good, he still gets lost himself," Seamus said laughing.

"Sure I would like that," Quinn said smiling.

Quinn and Neville walked out of the common room together.

"He likes her," Hermione said to no one.

"Nah, he doesn't like anyone," Ron said.

"You like her too," Ginny added.

"Cadswallop."

"Sure whatever you say," Harry said to Ron.

"I'm going to go and figure out what to teach," Seamus said leaving for the library.

"You mean you haven't prepared anything yet?" Hermione asked astonished, "when I first found out about what class I had I prepared everything for the whole year."

"Well everyone's not like you Hermione," Ron said, "I only have the first week partially done.

"I'm heading out to the Quidditch Pitch, wanna come with, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Sure."

Harry and Ron followed Seamus out.

"Ron and Neville both like her," Hermione said to Ginny.

"Yea and she likes Fred and George," Ginny replied.

"I wonder if Professor Dumbledore would let us have another ball…" Hermione said with a conniving look in her eyes.

"Oh wouldn't that be perfect!" Ginny laughed.

"We should suggest it!"

"Let's go to Professor McGonagall right now!"

Hermione and Ginny left the room.

Meanwhile, Quinn and Neville made it outside of the castle.

"WannagotadeGreenhouse?" Neville asked.

"What?"

"What to go to the Greenhouse?"

"Sure, I always loved planting gardens at my aunt's house. Of course they were just muggle plants, I'd love to see magical plants!"

Neville blushed, enjoying himself.

"Well come this way," Neville said leading the way to the Greenhouses.

"Professor Sprout is the normal Herbology professor, she really thinks I have a talent for Herbology."

"Cool, I hope I have something I'm good at," Quinn said smiling.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be good at everything," Neville said and blushed., "Well here's Greenhouse 3."

They walked in, the Greenhouse was full of many strange and interesting plants.

"Thanks for the compliment," Quinn said blushing slightly, unaccustomed to getting praise.

Neville blushed even more,

"You're w-welcome."

Neville and Quinn spent the rest of the day in the Greenhouses. Neville taught Quinn some basic magical plants, and Quinn learned, eager for knowledge.

"It's getting late, we'd better get back to Gryffindor tower, so we don't get any points docked," Neville said.

Neville and Quinn walked silently back to the tower. When the entered the common room, it seemed like every Gryffindor was in there.

Fred and George were standing with their backs to the bulletin board.

"Ok everyone!" Fred said.

"We have an important announcement to make."

"The newest bit of news on the bulletin board is." Fred said again.

"is, there's going to be a Halloween Ball," they said in unison.

All the girls cheered.

Some of the guys yelled, "Does that mean we have to where our Dress Robes again?"

"Yes, Yes it does," Hermione answered from near the fireplace.

Most of the guys moaned.

Quinn was caught up in the excitement.

"Oh and this time…" George yelled.

"you again must be a third year or older," said Fred.

"Or have a date of a third year or older."

"Oh and guys," they said in unison, "get some nerves and ask the girls, before the last minute."

All the first and second years moaned and most left the common room to go up to their dormitories.

Quinn got a sad look on her face.

"Good night Neville," she said as she started for her dormitory.

Neville tried to say something back but the noise drowned it out.

Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Who do you think you'll go with? And which guy do you think will ask Quinn first?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll ask Harry," Ginny laughed, "or maybe Quinn's first year friend Liam. I would say Neville again but he seems to want a different date. Who are you going to ask?"

"I have no clue."

"Maybe Ron will finally ask you, since I'm sure someone else is going to ask Quinn first, I saw her schedule; she has Herbology followed by DADA first thing tomorrow morning."

Hermione and Ginny laughed as the headed up to their dormitories.

-The Next Day-

Quinn woke up expecting to be back in America, thinking everything that had happened was a dream. But when she looked around she was still at Hogwarts. She jumped out of bed and slowly dressed for the day, trying to make sure everything was perfect. She was nervous because in the morning she had Herbology with Neville, and in the afternoon she had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Draco Malfoy, whoever that was, but because of what she heard she was scared.

She looked around the room and noticed how everyone else was still sleeping.

_I wonder what time it is._ Quinn thought.

She looked out the window and saw that the sun was just rising; she walked out of the room and headed for the Common Room.

"I have to get over this jet-lag," she said to herself.

When she got to the common room she walked over to the bulletin board, where a new notice was posted. It read:

_All Attendees_

_Of the Halloween Ball_

_Must have a Dress Robe_

Quinn looked around at the near empty common room. The only other people that were there were the Weasley Twins, who where sitting at a table hunched over some parchment. Quinn decided to take a chance and she walked over to them.

"Good Morning," she said.

"It's morning already?" One asked her.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Ok, I really need to know which one of you is which."

They laughed.

"I'm Fred," said the one who didn't know that it was morning already.

"And I'm George," said the other.

"Ok, so…what are you two doing?"

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"What?"

"It's our Joke shop."

"Oh…"  
"Well I think I'm going to go to the Great Hall if I can remember how to get there."

"Have fun."

Quinn walked off and out of the common room.

"Wow, I learned absolutely nothing…" Quinn said sadly.

She walked in silence past the pictures until she got to the Great Hall. There she walked over to the Gryffindor table, which was empty. She looked around the Hall; there was a Blonde guy and two thug-looking guys at Slytherin's table. A couple of people discussing a book at Ravenclaw's table and Hufflepuff's table was empty.

Quinn moved the plate from in front of her and rested her head on the table. She started to do what she learned to do best, listen in on everything happening around her.

From the Ravenclaw table she picked up:

"…Most controversial thing of our time…"

She found that boring so she tried to listen to the Slytherin table.

"…Bloody first years, well at least I'll have some control," said the blonde-haired boy.

_That must be Draco Malfoy_, she thought.

"Mostly Gryffindors and Slytherins, Ravenclaws think they're too smart and Hufflepuffs are too stupid. But damn Gryffindors."

_He must be talking about his class_.

Suddenly some more people walked into the Great Hall. Quinn sat up and looked around. She saw Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, and some other students enter.

Ginny waved at her, pulled on Hermione's sleeve and walked over to Quinn, each girl sat on one side of Quinn.

"Hi Quinn," Ginny said.

"Good morning, Ginny. Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning Quinn, ready for your first class?"

"Yes, Hermione, I can't wait, it's Herbology."

"With Neville." Ginny says and Neville sits down across from Quinn, Harry sits across from Ginny and Ron sits across from Hermione.

Neville blushes when he hears them say his name.

"Yes," Quinn smiles.

Harry notices while everyone else is eating Quinn hasn't touched any food.

"C'mon Quinn, it's your first day of classes you need to eat something."

"I'm just not hungry."

Ginny takes a couple of pieces of toast and puts it on Quinn's plate.

"Quinn, eat that at least." Ginny says.

Quinn looks around at everyone and slowly picks up a piece of toast. She takes a small bite of out it, and then everyone else goes back to his or her food.

After about twenty minutes the rest of Hogwarts seems to have piled into the Great Hall. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville get up.

"We have to go prepare for our classes," Hermione says.

"Bye Hermione." Quinn says.

Quinn looks around for Desaray or Liam but doesn't spot either of them.

"Well Ginny, if you see Desaray or Liam tell them I'm sorry I missed them but I have to go and get my stuff for my first class."

"Ok will do, see you Quinn."

Quinn waved at Ginny and left the Great Hall.


End file.
